Married Life of Mai and Naru
by The True Amaterasu
Summary: This fan fiction is about the life of Mai and Naru. Please read & review I really want to know what you guys think of the story and criticism is welcome (Ch.1-14 is out!) And if you have ideas for the story you can always pm them to me! This is also on my Wattpad account
1. The wedding

=disclaimer obviously I don't own ghost hunt and its characters (considering it is posted on a fanfiction website .) I do how ever own my OC's in the story

Now the story enjoy =^_^=

~wedding day~

Mai stood in front of a mirror in the room in the church. She runs her hands nervously over the pure white dress. The dress is a floor length dress, with a small train, a sweetheart neckline and a small bit of lace covered the dress. Someone knocks on the door." Come in" mai said. Monk and Ayako walks in and they smiles. "Mai you look great but we should Proably get out there don't want to keep the Naru waiting any longer". Mai smiles and nods, Ayako goes and grabs the veil and puts it on Mai.

~in the main room~

Naru stand in a black tux in front of Father John, waiting to see his future wife walk down the aisle. Wedding music begins the play and every one sitting down stands up and looks towards the big doors. The doors open Ayako escorted by Lin (I do not ship that Ayako and monk all the way)started walking down the aisle, followed by masako escorted by Yasu (don't ship this ether masako and John all the way), followed by a girl with dark brown wavy/curly hair that goes to her mid back blue (with yellow around pupil) eyes her name is Alighsa. The came Mai escorted by monk down the aisle. The bridesmaids went to the right and the groomsmen went to the left.

Monk let go of Mai's arm and walks over to his seat stands in front of it. Mai goes to walk up the steps to go next to Naru when she lost her balance and fell foward, she closed her eyes wait to hit the floor when she felt two arms rap around her mid section."idiot" Naru said quietly to Mai. Mai blushed and quickly stood up straight. Naru smirked, they then walk to there appropriate spots.

After they say there vows John said "you may kiss the bride". Naru and Mai face each other, Naru lifts up the veil and pulls Mai in to a kiss.

~reception~

The reception was at a small restraint. All who were there was the irregular members of SPR, Mai and Naru, Naru's parents, and Naru's cousin Alighsa.

Mai and Naru sat together at the head of the table, to the right of Naru was Alighsa, then madoka, then Lin, monk, Ayako, to the left of Mai was Naru's parents Luella and Martin, then Yasu, then John, then Masako. They ate there food and there was a lot of talking.

After An hour every one went there separate ways Luella and Martin went to there hotel room, Lin and Madoka went to Lin's apartment, Masako went hom as, well as John, Alighsa went with Yasu to hang out. Naru and Mai gets into there car and heads to there house.

Naru pulls the car up the driveway to there house. There house is a two story house with 4 bed rooms 2 up stairs and 2 downstairs, there are 3 bathrooms one upstairs, one downstairs and one in the basement. The outside of the house is brick.

Naru gets out of the car and walks over to Mai's side and opens the door, Mai steps out then Naru picks her up bridal style and carries her in to the house and up the stairs to there room. That night was filled with love.

=well you guys can guess what I meant by love there might be a little surprise later in the story well my lovelies till next chapter please read and review =^_^=


	2. Surprise

=hello guys here the second chapter thank you to those who reviewed I'm glad people like my story and want me to continue it please read and review! =^_^=

~two weeks after the wedding~

Mai eyes slowly flutter open. She yawns and stretches at the same next to her and sees Naru sleeping still next to her. She looks at the digital clock on the bed stand and sees its only 4 Am. That's when the nausea hit her,she slowly got out of bed trying not to wake Naru up, and once out of the bed she runs Into the bathroom and starts to puke. Someone moves her hair out of her face and notices it Naru. After abit of dry heaving she flushes the toilet and Naru help her stands up and she goes and brushes her teeth.

"When were you going to tell me about puking in the morning"Naru asked. "I just didn't want to make you worry" Mai replied. "I'm always going to worry when it comes to you"Naru goes and raps his arms around her waist bring her in for a hug." I'm taking you to the doctors.." He got cut off by mai" what about work you never miss work and I'm fine really"Naru narrowed his eyes at her "oh no your not this is the third time this week you have rushed to the bathroom puking your going" Mai sighs" fine I'll go" Naru smirks and kisses her forehead "I love you" Mai blushed"I love you too"

At about 6 o'clock Mai and Naru get dress in regular clothes. Mai in a short brown skirt and pink shirt with tenni shoes. Naru with his usual black attire. They head down stairs and Mai starts to go to the kitchen to cook but Naru stops her "you sit down I'll cook this morning" Mai was about to protest realizing that arguing is point less she settles for a slight glare and muttering "fine" as she went to sit down at the table. Naru smirks and goes into the kitchen to and begins to cook.

~30 minuets later~

Alighsa comes upstairs out of the basement. (When Alighsa is in Japan Naru has her stay at his house to save more money even though he can afford it unrelated note she from America). She goes in to the kitchen and a smirks forms on her face, then she forms a fake look of shock on her face and gasped. "Ollie I didn't know you could cook" (she calls Naru Ollie) Naru shoots her a glare and Mai giggles. "So why is Ollie cooking instead of Mai?" Naru looks back at the food he is preparing. "Mai was puking this morning and the past few days in the morning she gets sick, a little bit after breakfast I'm taking her to the doctors"

Alighsa smiles she has a pretty good guess as to why Mai is getting morning sickness but she keeps her mouth Shut. "So Ollie what about the office today?" Naru walks over to the table and sets down a plate full of eggs and bacon and set out three plates and silverware then goes and sit off the burners "you will be in charge of the office till I get back. There reports on my desk that need to be gone over and need a written response as to a possibility of what occurring." Alighsa was about to reply that her hand writing is terrible like her dad's handwriting she said "ok"

~After breakfast~

Alighsa goes and brushes her teeth then she goes outside, heads for town towards the office (it's a long walk). Naru and Mai goes in to the car and Naru drives to the doctors office.

~10 minuet car ride later~

Naru and Mai get out of the car and head inside. Naru walks up to the front desk and give the info to why they are there, names, phone numbers and insurance info. Mai was sitting in on the the chairs. Once Naru was done with that he starts to walk towards Mai and notices there a man in the room that checking Mai out. Naru glares at the guy then sits next to Mai and holds her hand. The guy sees this and looks away.

"we will see Mai Davis now" Mai and Naru stand up and follow the nurse. The nurse leads them to a room. "the doctor will be with you shortly" Mai sits on the bed and Naru holds her hand. A few minuets later he doctor walks in." " "yes" "we would like to do some test to see what could be the problem so we will need an urine sample." The doctor hands the cup to her. "the bathroom is second door on the right." Mai nods and let's go of Naru hand and goes to the bathroom and pees in the cup. Mai then returns to the room and give the cup to the doctor. "We'll have this tested and you will know the results with in an hour" with that said the doctor leave the room to test the substance in the cup.

Mai goes and sits back on the bed and lies down. Naru sits on the edge of the bed about to speak but his phone goes off he pulls it out and sees Yasu number in there. Naru glares at the phone for a second, why was Yasu number in his phone, why did Yasu have his number, and why was he calling. Naru answers the phone "Yasu why is you number on my phone". Yasu pretend not to hear Naru's question (Naru has a work cell phone and a personal one and some how Yasu is in is personal phone contacts)"Alighsa said you put her in charge of the office is that true" "why would she lie about it and I put her in charge till I'm back" Naru can hear Alighsa in the background say very loudly to Yasu "i told you so why wouldn't you believe me" Yasu then hangs up the phone not befor saying "hey that don't mean you can hit me". Naru shakes his head and puts his phone away. Mai looks at Naru questionably.

"who called? And why are you shaking your head". Naru looks at Mai. "Let's just say Yasu probably won't make it till we get there." Mai nodded in understanding. "Yasu should really learn not to question his girlfriend" Mai said. Naru glares abit, he still doesn't like the idea of Yasu dating his cousin. The doctor walks in looking over the test results. "Looks like is perfectly heathy and congratulations she pregnant" the doctor goes and hands them the info they will need to know about the pregnancy, then walks out. Mai sat there wide eyes, panicking abit different thoughts running through her head {will Naru stay with me now that I'm pregnant, does Naru even want a family, what is his thoughts on the matter..} Naru looks at Mai expecting her to be overly excited but sees she looks like she panicking, Naru pulls her in to a hug "there no need to panic you will make a good mother" Mai smiles. "Thank you Naru...are we going to tell the others. Naru grabs his chin in thought {if we tell them there will be a lot of excitement and Lin would keep the info to him self he tell his wife Madoka then she will tell my mother then my mother would be overly joy and would probably come back from England and start to spoil Mai for make her wish of a grand baby come true}. Naru sighs " if you want to tell the others you can just don't blame me for the consequences"

Mai looks at Naru abit confused but smiles. " well we don't have to stay here we can go to the office and see if Alighsa kept Yasu alive" Mai giggles after she said that. Naru shakes his head then they leave the doctor office, they get in the car and Naru drives them to the office.

Mai and Naru enter the office to find Yasu duct taped to the chair and Alighsa sitting on the couch going over one of the files Naru told her to go over and write notes. Mai trying hard not to laugh. Naru glares at Alighsa " Alighsa why is he duck taped to a chair" Alighsa looks at Naru then at her boyfriends "because one he wouldn't let me work and two he said I wouldn't duct tape him to the chair and if you wondering for some odd reason I put duct tape in my fanny pack." Naru sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Will you un duct tape Yasu from the chair" "fine but after I finish this I have just a little bit to go and I don't want to forget what I'm trying to write". Alighsa quickly finishes then goes and gets scissors off of Mai's desk and cuts him out. Then takes the tape off the chair and throws it away. Yasu gets the tap off him self and take the price off his mouth and grows it away and fakes a look of hurt at Alighsa "why would you do that to me I thought I was you boyfriend" Alighsa states. "because I had work to do and you were not letting me work, and you said I wouldn't do that to you so I proved you wrong" Yasu gasps and hugs Alighsa shaking her abit "Alighsa you been hang out too long with Naru, your never that serious about work or being right" Alighsa sighs and shakes her head. "Yeah but Ollie would duct tape people to things" once Alighsa gets out of Yasu tight hug she goes over to Mai and Naru "so what did the doctor say" she asked hopping her assumption was right. Mai smiles and put her hand over her stomach." The doctor said I'm perfectly heathy and the reason for my morning sickness is that I'm pregnant" Alighsa smiles "ha I guessed It was originally just a assumption with the signs but it true"

Naru looks at Alighsa."Then why wouldn't you say anything if you had the idea of what it could be". Alighsa looks at Naru "that's because you normally want a for sure answer for want the problem could be for all we know Mai could of had something else". Naru shakes his head and goes in his office "Mai tea and Alighsa I would like all the files you went over today on my desk. Mai goes into the kitchen to prepare him his tea, Alighsa graps the files she worked on and goes in his office to give then to him.

Meanwhile the quiet Yasu was texting all the other irregular members of SPR about Mai and Naru surprise, and Lin who was in his office and hurd every thing was emailing Madoka the news.

=There chapter two thank you again for the reviews I enjoy them so much. I tried to make the chapter abit funny at the end . don't mess with Alighsa she will duct tape you to things XD please there will be a poll for weather it will be a single baby boy or girl or twins boy and girl, just boys,or just girls read and review and vote in the poll =^_^=


	3. Confrontation

=hello lovelies I'm back with another chapter thank you to the people who review I loved the advise and I'm trying my hardest with the grammar, don't forget about the poll it will be open for a few more chapters read and review =^_^=

~same day as last chapter~

After 20 minuets of being in Naru's office Explaining the work she did, Alighsa comes out of Naru's office and sits on the couch next to Yasu. Mai is sitting at her desk sorting papers to be later filed away. Alighsa notices that Yasu seems abit quiet and has a look on his face that he has when he ether planing to do something or has done something and is waiting for the reaction of someone.

Alighsa pokes his cheek and whispers to him "what did you do?". Yasu looks at Alighsa and smiles at her.

"You will see" with that said he drops his arm on her shoulders. Alighsa narrow her eyes at him then goes and pokes his side. "Tell me Yasu or do you want me to start tickling you?,and know it's not a bluff remember the duct tape?" Yasu eyes widen abit, then sighs.

"Fine I'll tell you, I message Monk, Ayako, Masako, and John and they should be arriving some time soon to ask there question" Alighsa looked confused then it clicked.

"You know Ollie will be mad that you did that"

"Hey at least I didn't tell Madoka." Alighsa tilts her head "true". Yasu smiles and kisses Alighsa. They both hear a click and they pull apart to find Madoka across from them with a camera. "A great picture to bug Noll with" she smiled.

"when did you come in Madoka we didn't even hear the front door open?"

"I came in through Lin's office window so no one knew." Mai looks up from her papers and sees Madoka. "Hey Madoka what are you going here?" Madoka head turns towards Mai and she squeals and runs over to Mai and hugged her.

"Congratulations on becoming a parent" Mai's eyes widen abit." Wait how did yo... Yasu did you tell her " Yasu puts his hands up in surrender" I didn't do it I swear"

Mai narrows her eyes."Lin told you didn't he" Madoka only smiled sweetly and said." I don't rat out my sources." Naru opens his office door.

"Mai, tea"

Madoka puts her hands on her hips and looks at Naru."Noll is that any way to talk to your wife" Naru pinches the bridge of his nose. "What are you doing here?"

"Is that the way you greet your old teacher."

"I don't have to greet you" Madoka sighed then smiles and bounce with excitement. "So Noll how long have you known Mai is pregnant. Naru glares {Lin must of told her} "we only found out today"

The front door opens abruptly, revealing Monk and Ayako. Monk runs over to Mai and hugs her gently not his usual bear hugs. "Mai why didn't you tell us sooner." Ayako comes over and hits him with her purse to get him out of the way so she can hug Mai. Monk mutters "stupid old hag and bag of rocks".

Ayako glared at monk. "What did you say Monk?"

"Nothing"

Mai looks at them confused. "Wait what you mean tell you sooner"

"that your pregnant" monk said.

"Who told you?"

"Yasu" Mai turns to look at Yasu but finds he is gone. "We're did Yasu go?" Most everyone shrugs.

After that thing were more calm as Mai went to make Naru his tea while Ayako, Monk, Alighsa, Yasu, and Madoka (Yasu reappeared some time later) were sitting on the couches talking. Mai came out and passed tea out to every one then goes to Lin office give him his tea, then she goes to Naru office to give him his tea.

Madoka leans close to Alighsa and wispers"don't tell Noll this but his parents are coming when they heard about Mai being pregnant they will be here in three days" Alighsa just smirks.

"Why would I tell that it's great to see the look on his face when they randomly show up" Madoka smiles and leans away. Yasu looks at his girlfriend and leans in. " oh no you are planning something with Madoka aren't you"

Alighsa just smiles at him." You'll see"

~that evening~

Naru and Mai are sitting on couch, Mai's head resting on Naru's shoulder. Alighsa and Yasu are sitting on the ground holding hands (to Naru's displeasure) watching a movie. Alighsa phone rings and she pulls it out to check it. Yasu frowns" wait till the end of the movie to answer it" Alighsa shakes her head.

"No I have to answer it its a friend from camp I have to answer it" Alighsa stands up and let's goes his hand and answers it and walks out of the room.

Mai giggles "there so cute together." Naru just nods not wanting to ague at the moment. Alighsa comes back a few minuets later."Ollie I got to go back to America for about two days I gotta go right now" Naru nodded understanding." Just don't hurt your self"

Alighsa makes a pff noise." Me not get hurt this is me your talking about i away send up hurting my self" Alighsa goes and hugs Mai, and Naru then Yasu walks with her out the door.

Mai notices that Naru has a displeased look on his face and laughs. Naru looks at Mai abit confused "what is funny?"

"That you still don't like that Yasu is dating your cousin" Naru glares at her, Mai just continues laughing.

=well that the chapter hope you enjoy vote one the poll that's on my profile. Review please it helps see you next chapter =^_^=


	4. We're is Naru

=hello again here chapter 4, sorry it took a while I got abit stump for the chapte so it took longer, you know I learned something interesting if you make a poll you can vote on your own poll R&amp;R enjoy the chapter =^_^=

~next day~

Mai wakes up eyes opening slowly she stretches. Then she notices that Naru not in the room. She stands up feels abit nauseous. Mai does her best to ingoure it as she slowly makes her way down the stairs. She heads into the kitchen. She doesn't see Naru in there.

Mai couldn't find Naru anywhere in the house. She sighs "I really shouldn't be worried since he can take care of him self" said to no one in particular.

Mai made her self breakfast and ate it. Through out the day Mai kept her self busy by cleaning up the house, dusting, sweeping, vacuuming, doing the dishes.

After Mai gets all that done she checks the time "3pm were can Naru be I know he doesn't work on the weekend so we're could he be" she said out loud. She sighs and goes and grabs her collage text book, notebook, and pen and begins working on her college work.

At about four o'clock the front door opens. Mai looks up and sees Naru, she stands up and runs over to Naru and hugs him. Naru is abit surprised at first then hugs back. Mai takes a step back and glares at him. "Were have you been, you could of told me you were going out."

"Mai, I left a note on the bed side table"

Mai looks abit confused." You did?"

"Yes Mai I did" Mai frowns and goes upstairs and go into there room and goes to the bed side table then yells down the stairs.

"Naru there is no note here" Naru heads up the stairs and into there run and looks at the bed side table then at the ground around the table.

"Mai did you check the ground around the table" he points to the ground. Mai frowns and looks at the ground and sees a peace of paper sticking out from under the bed side table she bends down and pick it up and sure enough there it is the note Narue was talking about. She looks at him.

"That wasn't there befor when I was cleaning" Naru raises an eyebrow.

"Well Mai you do tend to not see thing when there in front of you."

Mai glares at him."your questioning my sight"

"Yes Mai yes I am" Naru sets his stuff down and heads down stairs. Mai follows him down the stairs. Mai goes and makes dinner for them.

=sorry the chapters small but here it is I'll try to upload the next chapter faster for you enjoyment =^_^=


	5. Parents Visit

=here the next chapter thank you for the review I enjoy them R&amp;R enjoy the story =^_^=

~two days later~

Mai and Naru are in the office like normal. Naru in his office checking over a potential case, Mai filing paper work often going and making Tea for Naru, Lin, and her self. Mai was sitting at her desk when she hears Naru call for Tea again. She sighs and stand up and goes into the kitchen and prepares three cups of tea. Mai goes and knocks on Lin's door, getting the okay to go in she enters and gives Lin his cup of tea. "Thank you"

Mai smiles." No problem Lin". She leave his office and heads over to her husbands office. And knocked on the door. Hearing a come in she enters and sets the tea down for him then waits for the thank you. "I know we're married, but that doesn't mean you have to stare at me" Naru glances at Mai. Mai eye twitches abit.

"A thank you would be nice Naru" she said abit loudly. Naru sighs slightly and stands up and goes over to Mai and bring her into a hug and wispers in her ear.

"Thank you" he lets go of her then goes and sits at his desk. Mai blushes a deep shade of red, Naru smirks at her reaction. Naru was about to give her a smart alik remark when they hear the front door open, and hear a loud women's voice. Naru sighs reconising that voice. "We better get out there befor mother breaks down the door to talk to us."

As the door opens and Mai and Naru come out Luella jumps up from the couch and hugs them both. She lets them go then starts to jump up and down in excitement. "I'm going to be a grandmother with a gran baby to spoil"

Naru pinches the bridge of his nose. "Mother who told you Mai was pregnant"

"Now now Noll I can't give away my sources now can I that wouldn't be any fun" Luella then turns and faces Alighsa who had entered the office the same time Luella did.

"You missy I would like an explanation as to why you have a big cut on your face"

"Let's just say the 'landing' wasn't so good coming back here" Alighsa goes and heads into the bathroom and pulls out the first aid kit and covers the cut. When she gets out of the bathroom she sees Luella, Martin, and Naru sitting on the couches in the main room. And Mai giving them tea.

Alighsa goes and sits down on the couch. She listens as she hears Luella goes on about having a grandchild to spoil, Naru trying to tell her she not going to spoil the kid and Mai sitting there looking between Naru and Luella as they talk. Alighsa smirks as an idea forms in her head.

When Alighsa hears a pause in there conversation she uses it to her advatige. "Hey Aunt Luella I wonder what they should name the kid if it's a boy or girl?" Naru glares at Alighsa but she ingoures it.

Luella smiles grows bigger at Alighsa question. She starts to think of different English and Japanese names for if it a boy or girl. "You could do a mix of a English name and a Japanese name for..."

"Mother its Me and Mai's desision of the name of the child" Luella pouts. Mai smiles.

"But it could help get ideas on names. For the child". Naru glares at Mai. Luella starts to jump angain in her seat from excitement.

"Your right Mai". Luella said excitedly Naru just shakes his head.

~later that day~

Naru and Mai were in there room getting ready for bed. "Luella sure was exited about having a grandchild". Naru looks at Mai.

"She always wanted grandchildren she could spoil, she thought she lost her chance for grandchildren when Eugene died cause he was more out going of the both of us, when we got married her wish of grandchildren came more possible" Mai was silent for abit.

"Wow that's why she very excited"

"Yeah"

"Well let's go to bed." Mai shut off the light then crawled into bed. She felt the bed shift Naru puts an arm on her waist and pull her close. Mai slowly drifts off to sleep.

=there the chapter, for suggestion, comment, or complaints ether pm me or comment in the review area =^_^=


	6. Cravings

=hello lovelies here the next chapter, did you know that some people use the word Grents for grandparents nether did I, one of my friends on ovipets used it and confused me . hope you enjoy the chapter thanks for the review I loved them R&amp;R =^_^=

~Three months later (yeah I know a large time skip go with it)~

Mai wakes up to the smell of food cooking. She gets out of bed and slowly makes her way down the stairs. When she gets to the bottom she goes to the kitchen and sees Naru cooking food Mai smiles. "Good Morning Naru." Naru glances at Mai.

"Morning Mai". Mai goes and give Naru a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She then goes and prepares tea for the both of them. Breakfast is soon cooked and tea is ready they both sit down and enjoy the food and tea.

Once they finished. Mai goes and pick up the dishes and put they. In the sink. Naru goes and stands behind Mai. "I'll be in the study" Mai turns and faces Naru and sighs slightly she goes and hugs Naru.

"Don't work you self to hard Naru" Naru smirks puts his arm around her and kisses her forehead.

"I'll be fine Mai" Naru lets go of Mai. Then goes and heads up to the study.

Mai sits on the couch and to keep her self busy she desire to try the word search puzzle book that Alighsa had left there for her to try.

~an hour or two later~

Mai is finally completes the first word search puzzle. And started the next one. Naru comes down the stairs and notices that Mai is absorbed into the puzzle book trying to find the word. Mai growls in frustration." The word not in the puzzle!?...stupid Gamut"

Naru sneaks up behind her and looks over her shoulder then points to the puzzle"it's right hear" he said behind her. Mai jumps and whips around to face Naru with her hand over her heart.

"Naru don't do that!?" Naru just shakes his head then sit next to her. Mai calms down then looks at the puzzle and see that Naru was right to were the word was. She crosses off the word then close the book.

"I really don't like word searches there hard and I'm never doing one again" Naru raises an eyebrow and picks up the puzzle book and begins the puzzles. Mai grabs the remote and turn on the tv.

A little while later Mai feel abit hungry then goes in the kitchen and pulls out a plate and put pickles and peanutbutter on it then goes and sits down and begins to eat them. Naru glances at Mai and raises an eyebrow.

"Really Mai peanut butter and pickles". Mai looks at him.

"I wanted a snack and it sounded good" Naru sets the book down and stands up.

"Ill go and fix lunch" Mai nods and continues to eat her snack.

Naru fixes lunch for them then princes it to the living room and hand Mai her food. They begin to eat there food.

The phone rings and Mai stands and picks it up. ":hello?:"

":hey it's Yasu:"

":hey Yasu, why are you calling here?:"

":I was wondering if you know when Alighsa will be back in Japan:"

":no I don't sorry Yasu:"

":oh okay I'll talk to you late by:"

":good by:" Mai hangs up the phone and shake her head then goes and sits back down. Naru looks toward her.

"What did Yasu want?"

"To know when Your cousin would be back" Naru goes back to eating his food, Mai giggles abit.

=well here it is its small but here you go how you like it =^_^=


	7. Authors note

Sorry I haven't updated recently I've been busy and there was a short time were I was sick for abit I promise I will try to get the next chapter up as quickly as I can. For today and tomarrow I will be busy as well cleaning and a birthday party (for my sister)

~Amaterasu


	8. Cleaning Spree

=hello lovely's here is another chapter thank you for the reviews, sorry it took alot longer to post got grounded and been busy at home and was to upset at a point to write and was working on a different fanfiction I will try to get the next chapter up as quickly as I can.R&amp;R enjoy =^_^=

~A Week Later~

Alighsa walks up the stairs from the basement. When she gets through the basement door a broom is thrown at her, she quickly goes and catches it. Alighsa raises an eye brow then just shakes her head this has been happening for a few days now."were do you want me to clean Mai?"

Mai smiles."I would like the kitchen, bathrooms, and basement swept mopped and cleaned nicely" she said and then walked off to move the living room around.

Alighsa Mentaly sighs and pulls out her iPod and puts I got one earbud and starts playing music, then goes and begins to clean the kitchen. She feels her phone vibrate in her back pocket then goes and pulls it out, then answers it. "Hey Ollie what's up?"

"How is Mai?" Alighsa sighs slightly.

"She in a big cleaning mode"Alighsa quickly glances around. Then talks abit quieter."why did you leave me here with the pregnant person I already went through my sister being pregnant"

"Your the one who said you wanted to help out"

"in the office not watch a pregnant lady because you are very protective and don't want her to work"

"Stop complaining and get to cleaning befor Mai sees your not cleaning." Alighsa eyes widen abit then she begins to glare.

"Very funny Ollie" Mai walks into the kitchen and sees Alighsa on the phone and walks over and snatches Alighsa's phone out of her hand.

"Who are you talking to"

"Ollie" Mai smiles and puts the phone to her ear and begins talking into it and walks off with her phone. Alighsa stands there a moment.

"Wow just walk off with my phone why don't you" she sighs then get back to sweeping.

About ten minuets Alighsa begins to mop the kitchen when Mai come back in and hands her, her phone. Alighsa smiles." Th-..."

"Good job cleaning the kitchen so far, and sorry I walked off with your phone"

"It's fin-..."

"Well don't let me distract you from your cleaning"Mai said with a smiles and walks off. Alighsa just blinks a few times then get back to work.

~two hours later~

Alighsa finishes the up stairs bathroom then heads down the steps, as she passes the front door she hears a knock and freezes. She check the peep hole and smiles slightly and opens the door. " hey Yasu, Whatcha doing here?"

"I came here to ask if later today if you would go on a date with me?" Alighsa smiles.

"You could of just texted me instead of coming all the way here to ask" Yasu frowns.

"What's wrong with me asking in person?"

"Nothing wrong with it I think it abit sweat you came in person to ask"

"Then why you question it?"

"Cause I can and to answer you earlier question it depends on Mai's mood and when ever Ollie gets back from the office." Yasu sighs abit.

"Okay let me know if you can"

"I will let you know" Alighsa smiles and hugs him. "Well now I just have to clean the basement I'll talk to you later." Yasu hugs her back and smiles abit.

"Okay" Alighsa lets go of him and kisses his cheek then slowly shuts the door, and heads off to the basement to clean it.

~few hours later~

Alighsa sits on the couch and sighs finally done with the task Mai told her to do. She closes her eyes. She hears the front door opens and Naru walks in and sees Alighsa sitting on the couch and goes and sits by her.

Alighsa twitch slightly when he sat down and open her eyes and looks at him." Look who home, so Ollie I was wondering if I could hang out with Yasu" Naru raises an eye brow and was about to speak when Mai speaks up.

"let her go she did a lot today" Naru glades at Mai then sighs slightly not wanting to go against her said.

"Yes" Alighsa smiles and jumps up and hugs him.

"Thanks Ollie" Naru just shakes his head. Alighsa gets out her phone then goes and heads out the door pulling out her phone to make a call.

Mai Laughs slightly then goes and sits next to Naru and leans her head on his shoulder. Naru puts his arm around her shoulder and kisses her head. "How much did you have her do"

"Just some cleaning" Naru raises an eyebrow.

"She told me you were in a cleaning mode"

"Yeah I wa...I was not in a cleaning mode" Mai's eyes narrow abit.

=well that's the chapter thanks for reading, don't be afraid to tell me if you have an idea for the story I'm all ears for ideas. I was thinking maybe making Yasu and Alighsa date a separate one shot =^_^=


	9. We're the keys?

=hello hello my lovely readers thank you for reading and for the reviews it is very much appreciated. R&amp;R =^_^=

~three months later~

Naru goes through the living room trying to find the keys to the car and office, but can't seem to find them any were. Naru sighs slightly then goes back up to his room and shakes Mai's shoulder.

Mai eyes slowly flutter open and groans abit and can feel the baby move and hit her bladder. Mai gets up and goes to the bathroom. Mai comes out of the bathroom. "Good morning Naru"

"Did you move the keys?"

"No they should be were you put them last night"

"there not, I looked all over and can't find them" Mai giggles abit.

"The great Oliver can't find something" Naru eyes narrow abit

"Did you ask Alighsa if she moved them"

"She wasn't down stairs when I went to ask, and she not picking up her phone" Mai taps her finger to her chin.

"That's strange maybe she with Yasu, call his phone"

"Already tried he not picking up, no one is picking up." Mai frowns and tilt her head.

"There probably planing something" Naru raises an eyebrow.

"And taking the keys to the car and office is part of it"

"Why take the key to the office I understand the car so we can't drive to the location but the office?"

"Mai, they took the office key because they obviously don't want us to go to the office or it's a clue that we should go to the office"

"Makes sense, so we're going to walk to the office." Mai sighed abit she hate walking at the moment.

"Yes" Mai went and got dressed in a loose tee shirt and a skirt. Then followed Naru down the stairs.

~Mean while at the office~

Monk, Ayako, Masako, John, Yasu, Alighsa, Madoka, Lin (dragged there by Madoka), and Naru's parents Are all running about the office to get it set up for the surprise for Mai and Naru. Masako glances out the window. "There coming"

Every one quickly puts the final touches to the stuff, And then quiet down. They door slowly opens, Mai and Naru walk in the office. Mai stops in her tracks.

"What is this for?" Madoka goes over to Mai.

"It's a baby shower" Mai smiles. Naru glares at Madoka and was about to say something but saw his mother and desided against it. Alighsa appears out from behind Luella and tosses something towards Naru. Naru catches it and looks at it.

"Your the one who took the keys" Naru glares at her, Alighsa puts her hands in the air.

"Madoka made me" Madoka turns to Alighsa.

"Alighsa you should know better then to blame people"

"Even though it true" Alighsa stuck her toung out. Then ran away as Madoka chased her around.

After every one ate they put Mai and Naru buy a table with gifts on them. Since no one knows the gender since Mai wanted to be suprised about it they desided just to get blue gifts.

Mai grabs one the gifts from the front it was mid size and had a very small gift taped to it. Mai opens the box to find a blue bed set. She then opens the small box to find some children movies. She read the card

Naru grabbed the next box witch was mid size. When he open it in side was baby bottle and some clothing.

All the thing they got were a few blankets, baby bottles, bassinet, movies, toys, and clothing. Mai thanks every one for the gifts. Every one ether heads home or to a hotel.

=that's it for this chapter don't be afraid to give suggestion for what you would like to see =^_^=


	10. Announcement

This is not an update of the story the story will be updated in a few days when I'm out of school and finish the chapter for my other story

sorry for the delay in the posting but I do have exams this week and I've have been grounded so I couldn't work on my stories. I'll be ungrounded when school gets out.

side note I will be creating a collection of one shots (or maybe more than one one shot on a topic) for this story that give more two it. In the collection it will explain when Alighsa first met her cousins Eugene and Oliver, stuff they went through when they were younger, abit more on Alighsa past as well. More about the camp that Alighsa mentioned in chapter three, why she had to go back to America to help the person from the camp. How Mai and Naru got together, how Yasu and Alighsa got together, and it will have little stories about other characters as well. So the one shots is to give you more info and to answer questions I think I left open in the story even though no one asked about them

~Amaterasu


	11. Weasle Hospital

=hey DA Amy (its easter to type than Amaterasu) is back. I'm sorry for the long wait hopefully your not mad. The one shots collection will be started soon. Enjoy R&amp;R =^_^=

~A Month and two weeks later~

Mai Sits on the couch and has the TV on. She really doesn't feel like moving because of the back pain.. Mai is waiting for Naru to come home from the store. She yawns and closes her eyes taking a small nap.

Shortly after she begins her nap Madoka uses her key to open the front door and makes her way in. She about to call out to Mai when she hears a light snoring. Madoka follows the noise and finds mai asleep on the couch. She smiles and pulls out her camera on her phone and takes a picture. Madoka sits down in the empty chair and send the picture to lluella. "Your lucky Ollie wasn't here to see that"

Madoka jumps out of the chair and turns towards Alighsa and whispers."you can be just like Noll at times and come out of nowhere."

Alighsa smirks. "Says the one that always appears when something funny happens and takes a picture of it"

Madoka frowns slightly then smiles. " and no one will know about the picture unless you want Noll to know what Yasu did on that date you guys had a while ago"

Alighsa glares at madoka. " you wouldn't dare"

"Try me"

"Fine"

They stayed silent for a while. Naru was standing outside the living room listening to the whole conversation. To say he alittle mad that Yasu did something on one of there dates is a understatement. Alighsa looks towards the entrance of the living room. "Ollie I know your over there"

Naru inwardly sighs and walks in the living room. He sits by his sleeping wife. "Now Alighsa tell me what Yasu did on that date"

Alighsa stiffens."nothing really just went to eat and talked and stuff"

"If its nothing then why is Madoka using it for leverage"

Alighsa was about to reply when her phone went off. She opens the phone and reads the text. "I'm needed else were"

Alighsa said and quickly left. Naru pinches the bridge of his nose, he will find out what happen one way or another even if he has to lock the weasel known as Yasu in a room tied to a chair to get the info. Naru went to look at madoka but she disappeared. He sighs and looks at his wife.

Mai wakes up and slowly rises from a lying position to a sitting position rubbing her eye. She looks around till she sees Naru. "What time is it? And why do you look mad?"

"5:30, Alighsa is keeping info from me"

Mai does her best to not laugh. "You know she won't tell you intel she want to"

"I know she just stubborn"

Mai just smiles and goes and slowly stands. She frowns once she standing up. "What's wrong Mai"

"I think my water broke"

~time skip to at the hospital in the waiting room~

Monk was paising around the room while Ayako was yelling at him to calm down and sit down. John and masako are sitting by Lin and madoka which were sitting a little away from the group talking quietly. Yasu was sitting with his arm around Alighsa shoulder both whispering to each other.

=sorry it short just got my technology back next chapter will be longer =^_^=


	12. Flour galore

=I'm back with a new chapter yay! (Has to reread last chapter to see were left off)okay time to write hope you guys still enjoy the story I love writing it (remembers promising a one shot collection for this story I would like your opinion on what you guys want first in the one shot Collection comment in the reviews with ether when Alighsa first met Gene and Olli or to read about that date that Alighsa and Yasu had?)I will start on that soon promise read and review! =^_^=

~3 hours later~

The doctor walks into the waiting room. All eyes go to the doctor, monk was about to ask if the baby had come when the doctor just left with picking up some papers. Everyone sighed. Alighsa rolls her eyes. "Maybe you guys shouldn't think that every doctor that walks in is the doctor coming to say Mais baby been born"

Alighsa got some questionable looks from everyone. She sighs and shakes her head.

~Mai's hospital room~

Mai smiles as she looks down at hers and Narus baby. She then looks back up at Naru who is smiling slightly. "Why do you get the others"

Naru then frowns but goes and leaves the room to get them. As he enters the waiting area he hears Alighsa say "Maybe you guys shouldn't think that every doctor that walks in is the doctor coming to say Mais baby been born"

Naru sighs lightly. "if you guys are so excited to see the baby you can head back now"

Everyone heads turn to look at Naru. He just turns and head back to Mais room. Everyone else gets up (if they weren't already standing) and quickly go to catch up to him.

Once they got in the room everyone took turns holding the baby and chatting. After a while Alighsa looks to Mai. "So what is the baby name?"

Alighsa glances around and notices that monk and Ayako mouths hung open. She smacks her forehead. "You guys been holding the baby and talking about the baby and you are now just realizing that you never asked what the baby name was?"

Ayako was about to retort when Mai cut her off by saying "her name is Haru"

After that there was just some chatter amongst the group until the nurse took Haruka to the nursery and the visiting hours were over and everyone had to go home.

~next day~

The next day Mai was released to go home. Naru helps Mai into the car then goes and makes sure Haru was strapped in right. Gets in the car himself and drives home.

Once in the house Mai sits on the couch with Haru in her arms. Naru goes into the kitchen to prepare some food.

Mai dosnt know how long Naru was in the kitchen but when he came out and was covered in flour and some eggs. Mai giggles abit. "What happen to you?"

Narus sets food in front of her and sighs. "It looks like Someone set this up in the kitchen"

There was a clicking sound of a camera as Mai and Naru turn and look in the direction and see madoka, Luella, and Martin standing in the other side of the room. "Told you Noll would go to the kitchen to make something"

Luella was jumping in the stop where she stood. she goes over to Mai and picks Haru up. "She so beautiful"

Naru glares at Madoka. "My house is not a place for you to set up traps"

Befor madoka could reply Mai says "you should really wash up Naru"

Naru looks to Mai but sighs quietly and heads up the stairs to shower. Luella sends a look to Martin. "Mai you are good for Noll"

Mai looks abit confused "how so?"

"You just are"

=well I'm going to end it there. So tell me what you want to see in the one shot collection first. Alighsa first met Gene and Olli or to read about that date that Alighsa and Yasu had? R&amp;R =^_^=


	13. Plate Party

=well I'm going to end it there. So tell me what you want to see in the one shot collection first. Alighsa first met Gene and Olli or to read about that date that Alighsa and Yasu had? R&amp;R =^_^=

=yay next chapter here so have you guys desided what you want to see first in the oneshot collection, Alighsa, gene, and ollis first meet or that date? I will try to post a chapter for each of. My stories I'm currently working on about once a week hopefully R&amp;R =^_^=

~two weeks later~

Mai was at home doing the dishes while Haru was napping in her crib. Mai was just about to put the plate on the drying rack when the phone rang causing her to jump and drop the plate. Mai lets out a frustrated growl as the plate shattered on the ground. She rushes over to the phone on the all,carefully avoiding the glass. "hello?"

There was just a deep breathing on the phone. so she says again "hello?"

Mai was about to hang up when a female voice came through. "Mai?"

Mai recognized the voice immediately. "Madoka what's the matter?"

"Noll birthday coming up soon and we're wondering if you could convince him to come to london?"

"why there?"

"because Luella and Martin are planning a party for him and you know if i ask him to come he wouldn't. Alighsa is back in America so he would question it if she asked him to go to london that leave you his lovely wife to convince him to visit his dear mother and father but don't tell him about the party"

"fine i'll try but first i have to clean up a broken plate"

There was a excited scream on the other end of the phone and then a click as the phone hung up. Mai put the the phone back on wall. " how am i supposed to convince him to go"

Mai pause for a second."now i have to clean up the stupid plate and Naru probably going to be mad since that's the third plate this week to break"

Mai walks over to a small closet and opens the door and pulls out a broom. "maybe I should just unplug the phone while I do the dishes then no one can scare me with a call causing me to drop the plate"

Mai was about to sweep up the glass when the phone rang again. Mai jumps once again and drops the broom. She turns and faces the offending object of her current distress and goes over and answers it. "hello?"

She said in a irritated tone. "Mai that's not how you should answer the phone. people find it rude"

"sorry Naru just an off morning"

"Whats wrong"

"nothing really just the phone scared me when it rang and i dropped another plate on floor"

"Mai you should be more carefull"

"I couldn't help that the phone scared me"

A sigh was heard over the phone. after a long pause Naru said" could you come into the office today? if no to hard for you"

Mai was about to say it be hard with the baby but then she remembers her conversation with madoka. "Yeah i will as soon as the plate is cleaned up"

"alright"

Click. Mai puts the phone back and cleans up the plate.

About 20 minutes late Mai got the plate cleaned up and got herself and Haru ready. she heads out the door and to the car, putting haru in the back seat She get in the driver side. (naru leaves the car for Mai while he works so she can get around ) and heads to the office.

Once she parks the car she gets haru out of the back goes to the trunk and grabs the diaper bag and heads up to the building. She opens the door to the office and hears the chime of the bells. {thats strange its quiet} She thought to herself.

The main room in the office was void of people. Mai frowns at this {usually either

monk, Ayako, John, or Yasu are here to help with filing and calls were could wait could them not being here have something to do with Naru party in england? most likely.} She goes over to the couch and sits down and glances around. {hmmmm even Lin not here he always here it's kinda strange not to hear the tap of the keyboard. wait what is he always typing on there I know there not that much stuff to be type since I file the work. maybe he just like to type fanfictions or something}

Mai was snapped out of her musings when she hears Naru door open. SHe stands up and goes over to him and hugs him. Naru faintly smiles and wraps his arms around her. Mai smiles and looks up at him. "Naru where is everyone?"

Naru Lets out a quick breath. "I do not know I've tried to contact them but none of them Answered."

Mai has a thoughtful look for a few seconds. "Maybe they just can't get on anything to contact you since there busy."

Naru looks across the room. "that maybe it but they still should of contacted me ahead of time to let me know they would be not able to work"

"Maybe they didn't contact because they figured since it been slow and all. From what i heard there not really any paperwork not many calls Maybe they just want a break"

Naru expression falls back into the usual impassive look. Mai takes a deep breath about to ask Naru a question but Naru gave her one first. "Mai would you like to take a vacation to England"

Mai was a bit taken back by the sudden question she was just going to ask if he wanted to visit his family. Naru takes this opportunity to poke fun at Mai. "well if you rather be here working that fine mai….."

"I do i just didn't expect you to say that Yes that be good."

=I'll end it there hope you enjoy it i had a little fun with this chapter. please let me know what you want first in the one shot collection question comments or suggestion do be afriad to write is as a review or to PM me =^_^=


	14. Blonde copy surprise

= Happy Valentines day 3 (started to write this around then so yeah) so there not much with the plane scene so i'm just going to skip the plane ride i'm a bit lazy sometimes XD so soon after this chapter done i will get the one shot collection up and going as well. and i don't know much about bringing babies on planes but just go with it please i don't have many other ideas. and a surprise visit from one of my favorite book series If you guess correctly you get an imaginary cookie XD. as always i hope you enjoy the chapter and R&amp;R =^_^=

~ Three days later Plane just landed ~

Naru holds Haru car seat in one arm and his black briefcase in his other hand. while Mai has the diaper bag and her carry on bag slung on her shoulders. Walking to the bag collection area Mai takes haru from Naru so he can get the two large suitcases. not too soon after a familiar loud voice is heard in the airport.

Naru and mai walk towards it until they see Alighsa. Mai whispers to naru. "I thought she was visiting her sister in America?"

"that is what she said"

Mai nods and looks back at Alighsa and was about to go over to her when a girl that looks exactly like Alighsa but has blonde hair and grey eyes instead of Alighsa brown hair and blue eyes. Mai was able to catch the blonde say "do you really thinks this is a good idea?"

before Alighsa looks at Mai and Naru and waves then grabs the blondes wrist and brings her over to them. Alighsa says "Olli Mai, you guys know you can't spy on me without me scencing you"

Naru sighs lightly. "yes i know this you remind me every time"

"well Mai seems to forget"

Mai says "hey!"

The blonde looks between Naru, Mai, and Alighsa and says. "you know these people?

"Alighsa looks at the blonde and smacks her head lightly. "oh yeah Annabeth this is my cousin Oliver and his wife Mai and their daughter Haru"

Naru asks. "shouldn't you be in America with your sister?" (she has multiple siblings)

"Annabeth do you want to tell them now or wait till at the house"

"why don't we wait till we're there so we do not have to repeat ourselves"

Alighsa nods "alright"

Before Naru can try to get the info out of Alighsa, Madoka walks over. "looks like you found each other let's get going."

before they can say anything madoka rushes them out the door.

~not much happens with the ride so skip to the house~

After everyone gets their stuff into the house. Mai is very confused since they got there it's been quiet. "where is everyone"

Alighsa glances at Mai. "I do not know.."

Annabeth says. "there a note on the table."

Naru goes to pick up the note just as he about to grab it the note goes flying in to Alighsa's hand. Naru glares at her. "you know you're not supposed to use your ability like that"

"eh i'll use it when i want i know my limitations"

"you've been sent to the hospital once"

"you know that wasn't do to my power but something else plus there only one time where i went over my power limit"

Naru puts his hands up in defeat he knows he not going to win against Alighsa. Alighsa sticks her tongue out at Naru then reads over the note.

Note:

Alighsa or Mai hope you get to this note first bring Oliver to the guest house for his surprise please do not ruin the surprise make something up to get him to the guest house.

~MM

Alighsa lightly shakes her head the folds up the note and puts it into her back pocket. "The note said that the Maid in the guest house can tell us were there at."

Naru just lightly shakes his head. "of course my mother would do something like this"

They all, except for Annabeth, nods there head. Annabeth asks. "where is the pink haired lady?"

Alighsa answers "probably with everyone else, she good at disappearing and appearing at random times."

Haru begins to cry softly. Mai brings out her bottle and puts the bottle in haru's mouth and props it up with a blanket. with the baby satisfied naru leads them to the guest house.

Once at the outside of the guest house Naru slowly opens the the door and flips on the light. decorations were all over the place. and the spr crew and naru parents plus lin and madoka came out of hiding and said "surprise!"

Naru eyes widen a bit he had forgotten about his birthday he was so into his work and with haru he forgot.

after a short while everyone was immersed in conversation and such. Luella went over to Naru and sat him down in a chair. "time for Noll to open gifts!"

"mother" Naru said but Luella shushed him.

"no complaints Noll"

Naru pinched the bridge of his nose. "fine"

yasu was the first to go up to Naru and handed him a badly wrapped gift that had pink wrapping paper on it. Naru raise and eyebrow but opens it none the less. Inside was was a hardcover book that had the same pink wrapping paper wrapped around the outer cover of the book. Naru pulls off the pink wrapping paper and the cover of the book said 'the tails and adventure of and ' on the inside he flipped to the first page and on it was a picture of Yasu face as a weasle and Alighsa face on a owl.

There was a quiet laughter that filled the room Naru said. "why did you make this"

Yasu just smiled. "for the entertainment value"

Naru just shakes his head and takes the next gift from Ayako and Monk. which was just a set of tea. Next was from John and masako which was a teapot and teacup set. Lin and Madoka just gave him a card that had a gift card to a tea shop in japan.

Luella and Martin gave him and gift wrapped in green wrapping paper. Naru takes the wrapping off. the gift was a photo album. on the front was a picture of when him and gene first got adopted by Luella and Martin. the rest was picture of them when they were younger. When he and lin went to japan. the SPR crew.

Mai walks over to Naru with a black book "i didn't have time to wrap your gift"

Mai hands it to Naru then give him a hug. once she done she steps back and Alighsa steps forward with her hands behind her back. she brings them forward revealing a tub of superman ice cream. (if you don't know what superman ice cream is it's mainly an ice cream made and sold in Michigan. it has yellow red and blue colors and it taste really good I love it)

A faint smile appears on Naru's face. Alighsa smiles and says. "I know you most likely haven't had this in a while so I thought I get you some"

Alighsa sets the ice cream by Naru then smirks and says. "don't eat it all in one sitting like you did last time"

This earned a smile from Luella, Martin, Lin, and Madoka.

after that nothing else really eventful happened. they were all about to go to there respectful spots for bed when Yasu asked loud enough for everyone to look at Alighsa questionable. "Who is Annabeth and why did you bring her?"

Alighsa glances at Annabeth to see she giving her a look that said go ahead. Alighsa takes a deep breath and says. "Annabeth is my twin sister"

=lets end it there at a nice little cliff hanger. don't be afraid to- *percy cuts in*why can't i be there with Annabeth. Me: because you not in this fanfiction you will show up in the one shot collection can i finish the ending *percy grumbles*sure. Me:Thank you so as i was saying don't be afraid to leave a question or comment in the review area or to pm me thank you for reading R&amp;R=^_^=


	15. Party

=woooaaah next chapter okay so i don't think i said there age but Naru and Alighsa are the same age at 26 Alighsa just older than him by a month yasu and mai is 25 john about 24 same as masako I don't know the age difference from Naru to Ayako, monk, lin, madoka, lluela , and martin so i guess just pick a age for them. Also Alighsa does live in japan she just takes trips to America. i don't even remember what chapter this is but I wanna give a shout out to the people who are voting my chapters thank you it makes me feel good though i'm not sure what the votes are or but I have a feeling there good so thanks. My readers you guys are amazing too I started out with this story just on fanfiction and it was through see the many views and the reviews that kept this story going in the beginning thank you love you guys okay read and review enjoy and sorry for the long note at the top =^_^=

~same day~

Everyone just stood there quiet looking and Alighsa like she had grown a second head. She just sighs and goes on with her explanation. "I didn't know it when i was younger, but when i was born my mom had given up Annabeth soon after befor my dad got there and told him the other baby didn't make it…..when I was 13 Is when Lin in one of his visits to the us after gene and ollie were to busy with personal things to come. Anyway he had taken me to the 'Camp' where he was teaching about parapsychology. That's when I found out about Annabeth… In my first few visits to japan Annabeth had other things on her plate and couldn't come at least until now she wanted to be here for the reveal"

The others slowly take the info in. Alighsa was about to say something but Yasu beat her to it. "Why didn't you just explain that befor"

Alighsa slowly sighs. "Because one everyone was not around and two I didn't want the attention taken away from Ollie's birthday so I was going to wait till tomorrow"

There were some nods around the room and they went back to talking. Alighsa sighed and sat down and Annabeth sat down next to her. Alighsa glances at her "yes?"

Annabeth says. "Hey you know they were going to question it sooner or later and not everything goes as planned we should know that better than anyone here"

A small smile forms on Alighsa face. "You are absolutely right"

It looks like Annabeth was going to say more but Yasu sat down on the other side of Alighsa and fake a look of hurt "how could you keep this info from me you f….boyfriend"

Alighsa rolls her eyes slightly. "Because Annabeth told me not to"

"But-but I never kept anything from you"

Alighsa raises her eyebrow she used her right hand to twist a ring that's on her left hand. "Oh really…..two weeks"

Yasu eyes glances at the ring and smiles sheepishly. Annabeth stood up. "While you to talk i'm going to give Percy a uh 'call' to see how him and Paige are doing hopefully there no flooded bathroom"

Alighsa smirked "Have fun with that"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and headed out of the room. Yasu seemed confused. "Flooded bathroom?"

"Don't question it just roll with it."

Yasu shrugs and puts his arm around Alighsa.

~Timeskip to after the party is over~

Alighsa and Yasu were about to go in their room when Naru stops Alighsa and says "go one Yasu I need to talk to Alighsa alone"

Yasu was about to protest but saw the look that Alighsa gave him and thought better of it and went in the room and shut the door. Alighsa turns and looks at Naru "yes?"

"Not in front of the door"

Alighsa frowned slightly but followed him when he walked off. Naru stopped in the living room and sat down. Alighsa sat across from him. "Now what is it you want to talk about"

Naru says. "Is that the real story behind you and Annabeth meeting"

Alighsa frowns more. "Yes I met her at the 'camp' were Lin talked about parapsychology"

Naru sighed lightly but fired his next question. "Tell me about this camp"

Alighsa rolled her eyes. "What to say about it well it's uh like other camps it has cabins, there a lake to canoe in. there a 'climbing wall', and arts and craft cabin, a basketball court, a volleyball court, they have a bonfire where they do singalongs and have s'mores, there is a no technology rule so like phones tablets and computers, there a camp store. They have a strawberry field. So what of it"

"Well when ever you say camp you put a slight emphasis on the word like there more that you're not telling about"

Alighsa goes slightly wide eye but says "I've never noticed"

Naru eyes narrow slightly but he realized he wasn't going to get any info out of her about so he drops it and fires his next question. "Where did you get that ring?"

Alighsa crosses her arms but slowly sighs she knows that Naru will not give up his with his question till he gets the answer he is looking for. "Yasu did"

Naru figured that be her answers then says. "Did he propose when he gave it to you?"

"Yes"

Alighsa slowly put together an argument in her head ready for him to disagree but to her surprise he said. "I hope you're happy with him"

Alighsa was silent for a moment. Then says "thanks"

Naru nods. "Why don't you go off to bed"

Alighsa nods. "Alright don't be up to late Mai won't like that plus you should wear your reading glasses it helps"

Naru sighs but slowly nods. Alighsa heads back to her room. Naru opens up his black notebook and begins to try and read over his notes. Sighing in frustration he gets out his glasses and puts them on. Naru wasn't sure how much time had passed but he looks up when he hears. "You're actually wearing you reading glasses thats a first"

Naru looks up to see Mai standing there. "I don't like to wear them"

"What cause it takes to much time to take them on and off?"

Naru just sat there silently. Mai sighs and grabs his hand. "Come on I got Haru asleep let's get some rest."

Naru slowly nods and sets his book down and follows his wife to the bedroom.

=I think i'll end it there I hope you guys enjoy the chapter I'll try an post them sooner but no promises R&amp;R =^_^=


	16. Back story abit

=heeeeeeey i'm back with a new chapter sorry to keep you guys waiting i know a lot you like the story so much i'll try to post a chapter at least once every two weeks but it might be tough. If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask either as a review or pm me enjoy =^_^=

~next day~

Mai wakes up to find both Naru and Haru are not in the room. She frowns slightly and heads out of the room and down the stairs. Soon she ends up in the dining room still nothing. She wander around checking different rooms still can't find them. She heads to the garden out back.

She smiles at the sight she sees. She sees Naru talking to Annabeth trying to get to know her and Alighsa was holding haru. Mai decides to walk out and stand next to Alighsa.

Alighsa looks at mai. "Hey mai you seemed to sleep well."

Mai nods. "It just scared me a little when i didn't see naru and haru in the room but they're both fine as i can see"

Alighsa chuckles lightly and looks back at Naru and Annabeth. "You know i kinda feel bad for Annabeth"

Mai looks questionably at Alighsa then looks at Annabeth. "Why is that?"

"Well she had 'a lot' to go through in her life getting disowned running away finding a safe place after a few years going back to her father, learning that she has a twin sister and that the person who she knew as her dad turned out to be wrong, that she was ….adopted"

Mai was surprised that Alighsa was telling her this info, and as if reader her mind alighsa says. "I only saying this cause i know Annabeth won't. She is similar to Ollie in that sense, won't tell people that something is wrong with them until it's prodded out of them."

Mai giggles lightly. "Isn't that the truth…...So how long is she staying"

"In a little bit she has to head to the airport to go to America. She doesn't want to stay away from her kid and husband to long"

Mai eyes practically bug out "she has a kid!?"

Alighsa tilts her head and giggles. "Yeah she does and married as well i guess it really didn't come up"

Mai glares a little bit at Alighsa. "You think!"

Alighsa stick her tongue out then checks her phone. "Well i hate to break them up since there getting to know each other but Annabeth got to go"

Alighsa then sighs and walks over to Naru and Annabeth. Shortly after her and Annabeth are walking away.

Mai goes over to Naru and sits down smiling. Naru glances over at Mai and says. "How do you feel about a date night tonight"

Mai was shocked to say the least but then a thought occurred to her "what about Haru? Who would watch her? H…."

"Mai my parents can watch her plus if they need help Monk, john, masako, and ayako are here"

"What about Lin and Madoka?"

"Their at there house"

"Oh okay I guess with every one here she will be fine"

Naru gives a slight nod.

~a time skip cause i'm lazy XD~

Mai growled in frustration for the fact that Naru didn't tell her what there doing so she doesn't know what to wear. Just when she was about to give, Luella came quickly into the room with a bag draped over her arm . Mai looked at her confused. Before Mai could even ask was she was doing Luella push the bag towards Mai and said "wear this"

Once Mai had a hold on the bag Luella was already out of the room. Mai blinks a few times and then sighs. "I swear Naru has the strangest family"

Mai then smiles softly "I wouldn't want the any other way."

Mai glances down at the bag and slow opens the bag. Mai jaw drops slowly.

=I'll be mean and end it there. Hope you enjoy and remember to Read and review =^_^=


	17. Announcment

Hey i have a new ghost hunt story im working on with my friend if you want to read its called Devil's Ties


End file.
